Wiggles-n-Stuff's -Spidey's Life is a Game- Review
by Wiggles-n-stuff
Summary: This is my review for the first half of RebukeX7's, Spidey's Life is a Game. I'm not sure if I can put this here, but it's way to big to fit in reviews or PMs. So here it is.
1. Chapter 1

A Wiggles-n-stuff Review of

**Spidey's Life is a Game**

**by RebukeX7**

Welcome, one and all, to another Wiggles review! *Deadpool hits the cheering button on the soundboard* Now today we are taking on the feat of breaking down, to the best of my current reviewing skills, a story written by my friend RebukeX7. Take a bow Rebuke *Soundboard cheering again*. A bit of history on RebukeX7, all of which is from his profile page *Soundboard laughing*. Rebuke has written no less than 15 stories that have been posted to this site. At least 13 of which are all part of a much larger story aptly titled the LIAG series or Life is a Game Series, both being written as each story progresses, and made into individual stories themselves. These range from the comic book hero Spider-Man and Batman, to book magician Harry Potter, game heroes from Super Smash Bros and Saints Row, and into the anime-verse with titles like Bleach and High School of the Dead.

Now, I haven't had a chance to read these others yet. I have many regularly updated fics, and his constant updating of this particular LIAG keep me busy. You write to fast Rebuke *Ba-dum-ch*. Thank you Deadpool Corps. band drummer. Moving on, *Ba-dum-ch*, um yeah, so the particular story I'm gonna be reviewing *Ba-dum-ch*...my review *Ba-dum-BANG!*. Ehem, thank you Deadpool. "No prob Wiggy." So I'll be reviewing Spidey's Life is a Game. The LIAG installment involving Everyone's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. This is actually a crossover universe of sorts, or based in the Marvel Vs Capcom universe, still haven't totally figured that out yet *Ba-du-BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!*. Thank you again Deadpool. "My pleasure." I guess I should introduce my cohort for this review. Stolen all the way from Spidey's Life is Game, and the mind of Rebuke himself, Deadpool! *Soundboard cheers* "Ahh, thank you Wiggy. It's good to be here for this. Just remember the deal, if there isn't enough mention of me in here, your left pinkie toe is my new necklace adornment. Enjoy our review everyone!" Ehehhehheh...I'll remember that Deadpool. So this is a special review as I'm not posting it on the review section of Rebuke's story. This review will be way to long, and sometimes, confusing, to do such a thing. So Rebuke I give you permission to post this if you'd like, and I promise I won't sue. Anywhosit, and without further gilding of the lily, onto the review I promised!

This is a scored review. The scoring system is 1 to10 out of 10 for the first three categories Characters, Story, and Spelling/Gram/etc. Points will be docked down..not that I will be doing that. Just, you know, regulations. The last category will be 1 to10 out of 10, but counting up, as it is the General category, and I base that around the extras, and stuff like that. "You know it's already a ten just cause of me Wiggy. You don't need to lead the folks on." Shhhh! Deadpool. "Hey this isn't a library and you aren't a libraria...oh crap you were for a while, nevermind." That's right...anyway onto the review.

**Characters 10/10** (DP: "DUH! It's me after all." W-N-S: Come on Deadpool! We haven't even got to th...grrr. DP**:** "Ha!" W-N-S: *Grumble*): Alright, now I'm gonna post you challenge first thing. I challenge you all to find a more accurately portrayed, and hugely diverse cast of characters, that isn't from another of Rebuke's stories. Cause I sure as hell haven't found one yet that matches them. For the sake of length and sanity I will focus on Team Amazing's crew Spider-Man, X-23/Talon/Laura, and Chun-li. Don't look at me like that I told you it was a Marvel Vs Capcom crossover. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! What about me, I'm the real st*muffled speech*." Domo Spidey. "Gladly Wiggles. I'll keep him tied up for a bit, so you can finish this part." Right, let's keep trucking. Rebuke uses a huge cast of characters that would make both the Marvel and Capcom universe's proud. The cast is no less than, in my opinion, perfect portrayals of their canon counterparts. Mannerisms, humor, fighting styles, and backgrounds, all done after hours bloody teared research, and well thought out dialog. Speaking of backgrounds, each character has theirs which follow the canon as well. The characters grow with one another as events unfold, and you get actual feeling of familiarity to the real deals, and their potential growths.

Spider-Man aka Peter Parker, for those who don't know that by now, and shame on you if you don't. Is luckless, chatterbox hero, in red and blue spandex. You know with spider powers. As a fan of the spider, since I first leaned about him as a child, is my most knowledgeable when it comes to canon. To this end, I feel like I'm reading a book by the actual Marvel writers. Spidey is so similar to the canon, you almost think Rebuke ripped him right off the pages of the comics. History, speech, powers, luck, emotions, and even love life. I can find no fault in Rebukes presentation of this AU Spidey. Maybe he's a little bolder, but hey if the events in this story didn't make anyone a bit bolder, I would be down right floored.

Laura Kinney aka X-23 aka Talon. She is the young female clone of Wolverine. Laura was one of those characters I mostly only knew in passing, or random wiki searches. After reading this story, I have grown to know and love the female feral. This story prompted me to look up a lot on Laura on the internet. I can tell you this, she has, by far, the most growth of any character in the story. She is taken under Spidey's wing as the weapon everyone knows as X-23. Through him she becomes the hero we all see in her, Talon. Having a rock, an anchor, like the Web-Head, even with all the lame jokes and puns, could bring out the best in any quote unquote lost cause. Laura develops in a way that is natural for her canon character if she was put in this situation. She retains and grows from her past canon problems. She becomes the woman known as Talon, and every bit a part of our hearts that her canon should be.

Chun-li, the high kicking femme fatal from the Street Fighter game franchise, rounds out Team Amazing. She is the other world addition for the team to compete in the tournament. I'll explain it later. Anyway, Chun-li has had many different incarnations in comics, cartoons, and movies, so she is the hardest to peg for a canon similarity. I will say this however, Rebuke took her, and made her the loveable big sister of this band of misfits. Well written into the universe, even from her first appearance trying to kick off Spidey's head. She has chemistry that binds the team together. Despite being flung into a world of extraordinary powers and feats, she grows, albeit grudgingly, to accept things. She is determined, serious when the need calls, and can even give Spidey a run for his money on quips. She has the ability to put the fear of god in our team, never mind anyone else. Chun-li fights how you would imagine her to, and she even adapts to survive in this world of heroes. While not the greatest elaborated on of the team, she brings a perspective we as normal folks desperately need.

Okay onto..."WIGGLES!" Huh...*Cold sharp steel against my jugular*...*Gulp*. "Nice try bringing the Wall Crawler, but you shoulda known better. Now say something nice about me." Heh heh...um right I almost forgot the most important character. The Loveable Psychopath, the Merc With a Mouth, my friend and yours Deadpool. "Keep going." *Gulp* Deadpool, or DP as I will call him here, is Rebuke's partner both in story and out. DP as you can imaging thrives in the chaos he can bring to the story, but in his own way he helps it along. Dropping hints and plot points, like a good fourth wall breaker would. He has single handely helped, on numerous occasions, to lead our Team to victory in and out of the Tournament. Without DP, the story just wouldn't be a proper Marvel fanfic. Thank you DP, for your large contribution to Rebuke and his story. *Sword slides away from throat* "Well said Wiggy. Now you may continue." Thanks, I'm glad you liked that DP. "I did, it was very nice." Heh. "What?" Nothing! Moving on!

**Story 10/10: **Ah the story. Now here is the best part of the whole idea. I cannot stress how much this story gives you the sense that you are reading a novelized comic. Rebuke starts our story off a month or so just before the events of Avengers Vs. X-men, in the Marvel 616 canon, but after the event of Spidey's One More Day. From there Rebuke follows the major story arcs involving our Spider and the Avengers pretty damn close. Of course this wouldn't be an AU story without the story within the story. At the start we find an enigmatic character Rebuff, preparing to start a tournament for the Marvel Universe. Blending the Capcom Universe into Marvel, we get the start and rules for the tournament. The tournament is a 3 on 3 match consisting of tiers, all to gain the hand in marriage of the lovely Scarlet Witch, and gain the powers of the Power Cosmic. Secretly this is to create the strongest hero to help Rebuke (Character, not Author) in his quest.

Each team consists of two Marvel Universe members and one Alternate Universe (Capcom) member. Some of the teams formed are both frightening and hilarious as the game continues. But of course this is just one more worry for Team Amazing, as the events of the Marvel universe continue along with the tournament. Aside from the arcs, we get what happens in their down time, love lives, future events, past problems resurfacing, and hilarious parodies of other fanfics. I'm looking at you BlueInferno. "Don't forget to tell them I'm helping Blue Burner too." Right, and DP is in that one too...*giggles*. "What the hell is so funny Wiggs?" Sorry, inside joke...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! "Something's wrong with your head man." Heh hehehhe...heh...phew. Okay.

Again, this is an AU story, so changes do occur. Mostly it's characters being in places and events they normally weren't. Rubuke writes them in so splendidly you could have easily seen them there. Heck, Deadpool makes the random appearance even when he normally wasn't. This only adds to the genius of the story telling. So well written is the story, I have personally suggested that Rebuke talk with Marvel. He has the good, and they should deliver. There was one incident, concerning a guest reviewer, that made a good bunch of us want to go on a Guest hunt. I myself had a very sharp and many pointed blade ready to do my part, but sadly it sits in my closet. "Trust me folks, that thing freaks me out by just off handedly looking at it. You don't want it anywhere near your body area." That's right, it scares Deadpool. Be afraid. Anyways this reviewer obviously didn't realize what an AU was, and it hurt our beloved Rebuke. "May crabs infest that person's pubic area for a thousand painful years." Anyways, I'm getting off track. Rebuke spins a tale that is intricate and amazingly well thought out. "I helped!" That you did DP, but let's not short credit where it is due. "I guess." So in summary great story Rebuke, and we are only half way into it.

**Spelling / Grammar / Etc. 9.98/10 **(DP: "Whoa there Wiggula!" W-N-S: Wiggula? DP: "You can't score like that." W-N-S: Why not? You would. DP: "Good point. Proceed."** :** Let me explain myself first and foremost. This score is only for the nit-pickers out there who focus only on spelling, punctuation, etc. Yes there are some spelling mistakes "Rarely."...yeah rarely, and sometimes there are some punctuation mistakes. BUT THIS SHOULDN'T EFFECT READING IT! Seriously the story is so captivating I miss most of them. Sure my grammar nazi senses kick in once in a while and I see them, but it never deters me from this story. "You're a grammar nazi?" Librarian. "Oh yeah." The dialog is split up correctly, and punctuated accurately. Emotions are portrayed with imagery that you can visualize, and fight scenes are detailed enough that you can watch the movie in your head. All in all if you base your story on minor and very infrequent mistakes like this, you can go suck a railroad spike, cause you shouldn't be reading this work of art you selfish, over analyzing, waste of human "WIGGY!" Whoa...where was I, damn all I remember was red. "Damn kid that scared me a bit. I was reaching for my gun." Sorry Deadpool, just yeah...I'm better now thanks. "No prob." Okay what was I saying, oh yeah. Ignore the minor mistakes cause more than likely you'll just insta-substitute like I usually do. Nuff said here. Onto Generals.

**Generals 15/10: **So here's a part I was personally waiting for. Generals is the category that is based on the extras of the story. Chapter length, music choice, author notes, all that kind of stuff. And boy do we have a bunch of generals. "No kidding, but there is never enough of me." You're in the story, in the author notes, even in explanations, and in this review, I think you have a big enough presence as is. *Gun pointed and hammer cocked back* But it never hurts to put DP in more stuff...*Giggles* "Da Faq is with you and your girly giggling Wiggima?!" Nothing...nothing I swear. Let's just continue. "I'm watching you." I know.

Anyways, a quick run down on what is included in almost each and every chapter. First and most important: LIAG Facts. LIAG facts, and sometimes LIAG Fun Facts, are little out of story comments that expand on the story and characters. For instance it is mostly used in explaining otherwise out of nowhere happenings in the story. Most of which are actually canon. These have given me so many trips to Marvel Wiki, I almost live there as I'm reading a chapter. "Did you know that was all my idea? Those are actually my Yellow Boxes in story form." Really? Huh, that would make sense, now that I think about it. "Just don't go telling Rebuke about it." DP you just said it, and by the transitive property, is forever written down now. "WHA! Backspace you fool!" Can't sorry I never look back on past mistakes. "NOOOOOOO..." *closes the door* Okay next.

Rebuke regularly provides us with background music suggestions. Usually during fights or events that would benefit from them. His choices are prime cut, and always fit the situation. Rebuke gives us previews of upcoming chapters. Little snippets to keep us looking forward to the next chapter...yeah like we really needed those to do that. There is the occasional Omake, or small stories, added to the chapters. These usually have something to do with the story that can be from the greater LIAG universe, or the story that wasn't quite needed in the main part, or a view from another character.

Rebuke takes the time to read his reviews. *Door blows open and Deadpool steps in* "He makes me read them to him. Cause he's *Air quotes* to busy working on the story. Lazy bum." I have trouble believing that DP. Heh. Rebuke takes the time to respond to the pertinent reviews. He's a man of the reviewers. "Suuuurrreee. Take his side. I never get any kudos." Here *Hands over a Kudos candy bar* you can have mine. "Yipee skippy!" *Munches away* Where was I...oh yeah. He speaks with us and gives us hints or just banter. I personally thank him for taking the time to chat with us. Finally...because I can't think of to much more to add, is the chapter length. Rebuke gives us long chapters, sometimes long ass chapters. His latest was 200K words. That is enough to sate us more than enough for the next chapter.

**Overview:** So to recap. Amazing characters, both original and canon. Spectacular story and universe tie ins. Superio...Scuze me we hate that arc. Sensational spelling and grammar and stuff. Finally, Untouchable extras that give us more to the story. All together you get RebukeX7's story Spidey's Life is a Game. Thanks for everything you have given us Rebuke. "Yeah thanks kid." This is Wiggles, web "I finally get it! You little bastard! DP, oh your gonna get it!" *Wide eyed* Crap! See ya later Rebuke! *Runs for life* ***EXPLOSIONS***


	2. Review of Part 2

A Wiggles-n-stuff Review of

**Spidey's Life is a Game, Part 2 **

**by Rebuke X7**

You know what Deadpool, I think it's time we gave Rebuke another review of his Spidey's Life is a Game. "That's not a half bad idea Wiggy. I mean he has completed the second third of his story." Yeah, and I know he's been asking if I could do another to fill out the second portion of it. So what do you say? Shall we get this mother rolling? "Roll her like she was 300 pounds, and down a steep hill." Great, glad you are on board. "You know the fans need more of me." Well I hope you don't mind, but I called in a second guest. I think this review could use a woman's touch. "Wait...WHAT!?" You can come in now. *Door opens* "Sup guys?", "SQUIRREL GIRL! You called in my teammate!?" Yep I did. Hey Doreen, have a seat anywhere. We're about to start Part 2 of the review. "Thanks Wiggles, glad to be a part of...", "You know what, no." *DP pulls a lever next to his chair.* BOING-OING-OING-oing-ing. THE HELL WADE! Why'd you just spring board Doreen through the roof?! She was he... *Aims gun at my temple* "I'm not sharing the spot light. Now shall we?" Fine, but just a warning Deadpool. You did just springboard _Squirrel Girl_ out of the studio. "So? What's she gonna do about it?" Ohhh, you're really gonna wish you hadn't said that. "Riiiggghhhttt..." *Shakes my head*

PART 1: Pleasantries

So here we are again. Another review of RebukeX7's work Spidey's Life is a Game. Rebuke, again, proves how much he needs to go into professional writing for Marvel. Or is that Marvel/Disney? "Yep we got bought out by the mouse. Hey want a hat? I totally stole them from Eisner." Err maybe another time Wade. Rebuke has taken the story completely out of the cannon and gone totally AU. "He's gone mad! Mad I tell you!" Actually, and there was never a doubt in my mind about this, this change only improves the story. With complete freedom to make the story to his whims... "Our whims." What? "Our whims Wiggs. If he didn't have me there to whisper sweet nothings into his ears, he'd still be staring at his screen drooling." You sure about that Wade? Cause I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. After all he's written so many other stories that didn't have you in *BANG!* GAH! *Leaps up into my chair* "Wiggy, Wiggy, Wiggy, you just don't learn. He needs me, and always will." Geeze calm down. Let's just get through this section with my body extra hole-less okay. "Sounds like a great idea. Proceed." Kay, so the total AU transformation proves, without a doubt, that Rebuke's talents expand well beyond just altering cannon. Pretty much all of us reviewers agree that his works are A++ material. We highly anticipate each new chapter, and were oh so joyous with his latest surprise for us. "Three chapters in one go baby. That's three times the Wade Wilson to wet your whistle. Gotta love it. Oh and Spidey and the gals were in it too." Yep. He continues to astound us with his writing. Well I think we are about ready to continue on to the nitty gritty, what do you think? "..." Wade? "Shhhh. There's a disturbance in the force." Heh, another Disney buyout people. MUPPET TWI-LEKS! "Would you shut up Wiggles! I can'" *Hands exploded from the floor under DP, and rip him down through the floor* "GAHHHH!" WADE! Oh shi... "Wait stop... it was a joke, a joke!" *Crack, Squelch* "AHHH! Those aren't supposed to bend that..." *Crack* "OWWWW!" Wade? "It hurts...soooo much *BAM*" Ummm, well while that's happening... *RIIIPPPP* "MY COCCYX!" *Silence* ...ewww. MOVING ON!

PART 2: Review

So let's get the outline of how my Points Reviews work done. This is basically for those who haven't read one of my Points Reviews. There are four categories to these reviews: Characters, Story, Spelling/Grammar, and General. The former three categories are score on a slide down scale from 10/10 . Points are reduced based on things found wrong, and stuff like that. "Li...like tha...owww...gonna hap..happen...guh." *Peers down the hole in the floor, and immediately covers my mouth gagging.* Ohhh...that's so wrong. Poor Wade. *Shakes head* Um, continuing on. The last category General, is scored on an ascending scale of 1/10. This category is basically all the extras included in the story. I'll explain more when we get there. *Squirrel Girl jump up out of the hole, and takes a seat next to me.* "So what'd I miss?" Oh hey Doreen. Um not much we were actually just getting to the first category. "Sweet." Is he gonna be okay? "Oh yeah, but he might not be around for a while. Hope you're okay with me being his replacement." I have absolutely no problem with that. Welcome to the review Doreen. "Thanks Wiggles."

**Characters 10/10** (DP-"...nuuuuuu..." Wns- Wade shush we're starting. SG - *Chuckles sweetly*): "I have a question Wiggles." *Shaking her hand in the air.* Of course Doreen, go ahead. "In your last review you ran down Team Amazing, and gave everyone a good feel of Rebuke's interpretation. You're not gunna do the same again, are you?" Actually I wasn't. My character descriptions last time were pretty concise, and to do it all over again would be kinda redundant. So I'm gonna do this instead. Ehem. Rebuke's cast of characters only continues to grow. Sometimes it's hard to keep up, but he does a very good job of keeping us in the know of their background, and part in the story. "When he's not being cryptic, and foreshadowy." True. Thanks to the AU taking over, the main cast of dozens get to be thrust into many character building, heh, and personality changing situations. They however do not stray away off into a path that isn't believable. Rebuke keeps their personalities well rooted to canon, and growing from there. One actually gets to caring about their feelings and situations. "It's true. Poor girl." I know Doreen. *Pats shoulder* But we can't spoil to much for the readers. " *Sniff* I know, still..." Trust me, I sympathize Dory. Let's continue. I won't redo Team Amazing, but I will add a few of the more prevalent characters this time around. Dory is it okay that you aren't in here? "It's fine Wiggy. I know I spend most my time off screen doing the whole universe saving thing." Alrighty then.

Chrissy Chen a.k.a. Alpha. Chrissy is a young teenage girl who ended up gaining powers that made her the first Alpha level threat in Rebuke's universe. She is actually probably the biggest AU in the original canon coinciding story. Alpha, in canon, is actually supposed to be Chrissy's friend Andy Maguire. However Rebuke changed the canon of this character for a greater purpose. Chrissy is just a normal girl with a bit of hero worship, who, thanks to Peter, gains powers beyond belief. She, unlike the rest of the Marvel characters introduced so far, didn't really have a lot to go off of personality wise. So Rebs molded her into a spunky and happy young woman, who had to learn to control world shattering powers. She's easily likeable, and loveable to the readers. Rebuke did a great job creating her character. "He really did. I hope to meet her some day."

Carol Danvers a.k.a. Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel. She is kinda my personal pic, because I ship her canon relationship with Peter. "Ha! You totally sound like a Brony Wiggy." Yeah yeah I know, but I really do like those two together. Carol's strong personality is tested, and pushed to the limits in Spidey's LIAG. Her relationship with Peter blossoms into something much greater than teammates and best friends. Rebuke keeps her very close to canon, but with the growth you'd expect in the story. She along with five other women become very important to the second arc of Rebs story. "No kidding. Dang I really wish I was there for that." But you woulda stole the show Doreen. "Flatterer." Truth.

Jubilation Lee a.k.a. Jubilee. Jubilee, as you might know, is a mutant and former team member of the X-Men. What you might not know, depending on how much of a comic buff you are... "Is she's now a vampire!" Uh, yeah. Jubilee's part in the story is more revolved around Laura, however she is just as important as the previous two. She and Laura begin a relationship that goes beyond many conventional boundaries, and let me tell you it's tested heavily. In the story Jubilee's dark nature is further explored and expanded upon. She learns to cope with her new role as a vampire and mutant. "To keep up with Talon she really has to." No kidding.

Susan Storm a.k.a. The Invisible Woman. Sue is in here because, damn you Rebuke, that's why. "Hahahahahahaa!" *SG falls out of her chair* Sue's role is greatly expanded upon in the second part of the story. She, like the rest of the Fantastic Four, see Peter as an unofficial member of their family. Just as much as he sees them as a second family. Peter had a crush on Sue from way back, not kidding either. However nothing came of it. Peter usually turns to her for a level headed response to his troubles, as well as visit her kids Valeria and Franklin, whom see him as a father figure. "You know in one continuity I actually tried out for the FF?" Actually, yeah I saw that episode. Sorry you didn't make the cut. "Eh no worries, I like where I'm at now." She and Peter have great scenes in the second half, and you can see an old spark igniting there.

Finally, Robyn Hood. You probably didn't catch this side character in the Avenging Spider-Man comic series, as she only appeared in two issues. Robyn... "There is no Y in freedom! I love that saying." You know it took me a second read thru to actually get that saying. "Really?" No joke, for some reason it just didn't stick the first time I read it. "Hee hee." So Robyn is an A.I. implanted into a robotic body. While her part in the canon was brief, as of yet, Rebuke ran with her like a child with a puppy. She is probably the second biggest AU in the canon storyline. She becomes so very integral to the story, if she wasn't there things probably would have been ten times worse for the main cast. She's a chipper, happy-go-lucky, version of Laura as Peter states. Who only wants to explore life outside of her programming. You'd actually get along with her great Doreen. "I know I can't wait till her new body is built."

So that'll finish off the Character section. If I was to continue we'd be here forever. "He's not kidding folks, we would."

**Story 10/10:** "I'll take the lead here Wiggy." Be my guest Dory. "Okay, so the second half of the story starts in Chapter 19 and runs through 29." Or basically my review ended at 18, and we are picking up at 19. "Semantics schmantics. Anyways, from chapter 19 on, the AU really takes over in the story. Rebs takes the story in his own direction. He still keeps introducing us Marvel characters based on canon, and fits them into the story excellently." In these chapters we have plenty of relationship development, twists and turns, sibling and parental bonding, and... "A shit ton of me moving the story along. Don't forget how if it wasn't for me Web Head would be dead or worse." Wade? How is he still awake? "Dunno, but he's still good and 'tied' up down there. *Spying down the hole in the floor*" Well good to have you back DP. Heh. " *Giggles*" "HEY! Say that to my face down here Wiggles! I'll bite your kneecaps off!" HA! "Honestly, I think that's about all he really could do." Doreen you really didn't leave him in a good way. Props. "Thanks Wiggy." "I hate you both!" We love you too, Wade. "Lots and lots, promise." Okay, so back to what we were doing. Yes, Deadpool does play his parts in the story well, both in and out. His fourth wall powers prove very helpful. Really the only canon arc in these chapters is from the Superior Spider-Man story arc. "And thank you Rebuke for changing that whole thing." Yeah, so many people disagree with the way Marvel went into this arc. Rebuke's change is quickly noticeable, and thankfully he ends it spectacularly. We want a Peter, not an imposter. Rebuke's AU story is well imagined, woven together tight, and loose ends of the past arc, and this, are mostly concluded. You will find that he has a plan for everything, and it is a treat when those plans come to their ends. Rebuke is truly a writer I could see going professional. "Don't you dare think you can leave me behind Rebuke! You need me!" C'mon Wade, every chick must leave the nest eventually. "Yeah, you're like the mother bird. Helping him along, and when he's finally ready, you can take pride in knowing it was through your help he succeeded." , "... *Sniff*" Wade? "It's...snif...nothing, just a sudden cold. Hurry and get on to the next Category." , "Awww... I think we touched him." I think you're right. Okay moving on.

**Spell/Gram 9/10** (SG-"Whoa?! You went down a half point.", DP-"What gives Wiggula!?", Wns- It'll be explained in the section.): Okay before my reasoning I wanna say there won't be much in this category. My last review said everything I needed to about this, so we'll just get into the half point drop. "So why? You love this story." I know Doreen. However I do have to be objective in this section at least. I wouldn't be a good reviewer if I wasn't. "Oh." Yeah, so... "Hey Wiggles you know I'm gonna tell Rebuke on you. You'll officially be on his..." Unmentionable Blade. "..." That's right. Let me get to the explanation. Rebuke's work is genius, and grammatically its grand, however I have noticed more spelling errors in this second part. Now I have talked to Rebuke about this. He had explained that with the increase in chapter size, and speed at which he produces them, he's finding it harder to do a better final read through. I totally understand this, as I am a writer now too. "You are Wiggy?" Yeah, but this isn't about me. DO NOT let this deter you from reading it you nit pickers. His story will easily suck you in enough that you'll mostly bypass these errors. And with that said we'll be moving on. "Wait...Buke's got that creepy weapon now doesn't he!" Yep, I lent it to him for the rest of the story. " *Gulp*" Just so you know not to get full of yourself Wade. "Jerk." "Unmentionable Blade?" Oh, right you haven't seen it. The Unmentionable Blade is a deterrent of sorts for idiotic Guest reviews, and fictional manifestations of characters. "Should I be worried?" No Dory you are perfectly safe, just don't turn to the dark side. "Gotcha."

**General 20/10:** "Wow...20 out of 10. Is that possible?" Yes it is, but he totally deserves it. Okay, so the General category is basically the extras added to the story. Some examples are Chapter Size, Music Choice, Author Notes, Review Replies, etc. Stuff like that. "Which Rebs has a lot of." That is putting it mildly, but yes. Again this category will basically be the same as my last review. So we won't spend to much time here. Wade, wanna explain what the LIAG's are? "DAMN SKIPPY I DO! So these things my man Rebuke puts into the story called LIAG Facts, *Cough* myyellowboxes *Cough*, are facts about characters, abilities, cannon info, and explanations of the crazy shit that happens in the story. These allow many of the weirder happenings to have light shed on them." Wow Wade, that was surprisingly to the point for you. "I'm scared Wiggy." It's okay Dory, he does sometimes have a rational mind. "YES! Marvel at my brilliant serious side! BWAHAHAHA." Annyyywayyyy, LIAGs are the greatest of the extras, and I wanted them mentioned again. Aside from that Rebuke supplies us with so many more extras per chapter. He truly knows how to keep his fans happy.

PART 3: Summary

So now we come to the end of my review. "Already...bummer. I was just starting to have fun." I know Dory, but all good things must come to an end. "Except me. I'm immortal bitches!" Scary thing is, he actually pretty much is. "Well at least he'll be around to always make our lives interesting." , "Is that C4 in my belt?" Deadpool don't you even think about it. "Oh I am." Doreen I hate to ask. "On it." *Jumps down the hole* "You're no fun WIGGLES!" *BAM* So, to the summary. RebukeX7 is an all around great author. Wonderfully enthralling story telling, a huge and diverse cast with both depth and character, great Writing class skills, and extras out the wazoo. I'm glad to have been able to get to know Rebuke, on a personal and professional level. I hope you like this review man, cause you deserve every word and probably more. *SG jumps out of the hole, with a dazed DP under her arm* So until the climactic conclusion, and final full story review we'll see you all later. "Bye everybody! *Waves enthusiastically*" , "Errghh...bye..." Doreen, thank you for being here today. "We'll have to do it again Wiggy. *Kisses my cheek*" Wow, thanks Dory. We'll be happy to have you back for the finale. "Sounds like a date. *Giggle*" , "Gag me with a spoon." Wade thanks for doing this again. Next time? "Yeah yeah. Cause you know you are nothing without me here." Sounds good bud. See Ya Folks. Wiggles out!


End file.
